Wish For A Kind Heart
by sofia the 1st
Summary: (short story) Little Witch Lucinda is hexing again, so Jade and Ruby ask Sofia to find out why.


Wish For A Kind Heart  
A Disney's Sofia the First fanfic.

Summary: (short story) Little Witch Lucinda is hexing again, so Jade and Ruby ask Sofia to find out why.  
Contains: Friendship.

Disclaimers: I don't own this series or its characters.  
Rated: K+ (PG)  
Written: July 2014

o0o0o

10 year old princess Sofia got an unexpected knock on her bedroom door at 9:30am. It was Saturday, so she was hoping to sleep in, but when Jade and Ruby, Sofia's commoner friends, walked into her bedroom, her plans changed. The two friends were accompanied by Sofia's mother, Queen Miranda.

"Sofia, we need your help." Jade said as she and Ruby rushed over to Sofia's bed.

"It's witch Lucinda! She's putting hex pranks on people again and acting mean to us when we ask her to stop!" Ruby informed Sofia, "You are her friend so we were hoping you could help."

The princess was now quite concerned for her little witch friend, so she got up and rushed into her closet. She shut the door most the way to give herself some privacy as she changed from her night gown into her purple princess dress. She came out and escorted her two friends to the kitchen where she grabbed a banana and a small container of milk for a quick breakfast.

Then, after Sofia was finished with her breakfast, the three of them rushed to the nearby village to find Lucinda. It hardly took any time at all when they found 12 year old Lucinda hiding behind some barrels, getting a good laugh out of putting hex tricks on people who walked by for the fun of it.

"Lucinda! Stop." Sofia said, coming up to her. "Why are you hexing people again?"

"Because it's fun, silly princess. You want one?" Lucinda said, with a mischievous grin. "Here you go." She pointed her wand and magic, glittery light raced toward Sofia. It hit the princess in the shoulder as she tried to dodge it. Then, as she laid on the ground, her body felt strange for a moment. Before she knew it, green dragon wings, horns, and a dragon tail had appeared on her body. She even felt small dragon fangs in her mouth.

"Lucinda! Why did you do this? I thought you were my friend."

The little witch smiled, proud of her tricky hex, "Because it's fun. You may be a silly, spoiled princess, but you're not very smart." she giggled in delight.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sofia demanded as Jade and Ruby backed away from Lucinda, not wanting to be hexed themselves.

Lucinda rolled her eyes, "I just told you.. It's fun, stupid.."

Sofia's mouth dropped in surprised, then her mind start spiraling with ideas to fix this problem. Then, her mind thought of one that was sure not to fail her. She got up from the ground and rushed to the castle, Jade and Ruby running behind her. Once they got to the castle, Sofia ran to the basement, being followed by Ruby and Jade. She asked them to wait outside the door of the basement. They agreed after Sofia promised them that she could fix this problem, but she had to do it alone. The princess walked to the very back of the basement where she found a tall mirror resting against the wall. A magic mirror that she discovered could grant wishes.

Sofia gathered up all her hope and stepped before the magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror against the wall.. I wish that my friend Lucinda had kind heart once and for all." The mirror's surface rippled and glittered, then became still. Sofia was sure the wish had been granted. Then, she ventured to ask one more wish, "I wish to look like my normal self again, please, Mirror." She watched her reflection as her dragon parts vanished, leaving her looking normal once again. "Thank you, mirror."

Sofia went back to Ruby and Jade. "Okay.. a friend took the hex off me and hopefully helped Lucinda be good again. But let's wait until morning because the wish might happen over night. Okay?"

"Okay.." Jade said and Ruby nodded, both girls looking hopeful for Lucinda's change. "It's better than nothing."

o0o0o

Sofia opened her eyes the next morning to see Lucinda laying on her bed beside her, playing with some magic cards.

"Good morning, your mother let me in." Lucinda said.

Sofia sat up, ready to dodge another hex. "Are you okay?"

"Yes.. Ruby told me what you did for me yesterday. Thank you."

"So.. you're sweet again?" Sofia asked.

"Sure I am. My mother placed a hex on me so that I was wicked again.. She didn't like me being good for so long. When I starting acting kind and undoing all the hexes I did this morning, she tried to place another wicked spell on me again, but it didn't work." She said with a pleased smile. "And now I know why." She gave Sofia a hug. "Thank you, Sofia.. and I'm very sorry for calling you stupid and putting the hex on you yesterday."

"Apology accepted." Sofia said, glad that the mirror's spell worked.

"Starting today, I'm staying with Ruby's family for a while to give my mother time to cool down from her anger at my being good.." Lucinda informed her with a smile and another hug, catching Sofia by surprise. Sofia was certainly aware that Lucinda was grateful to have such a good hearted friend.

o0o0o

Sofia found a note on her dresser later that day around 2:00pm. It requested for her to come to her secret butterfly garden for a surprise. Excited, she rushed to her garden and found lanterns hanging on the trees and glowing mushrooms of various colors among the flower bushes. A picnic blanket was laid out on the ground with cookies, marshmallows, drinks, fruit, buttered bread, and a chocolate cake on it. A large tent had been set up. Lucinda came out of the tent as Sofia came to it.

"Hi." Lucinda said, looking very happy.

"What's all this about?" Sofia asked, beaming at her friend.

"I thought I'd give you a camp out to thank you for your help." Lucinda said, glad to see her friend happy about the surprise. "I asked your mother if we could camp out tonight here, and she said we could. So, will you?"

"Sure." Sofia said, very happy that her wish for her friend came true.

They enjoyed the rest of the day together and sun was just starting to set when a voice caught the girl's attention.

"There you are,"

Lucinda looked up as her mother, who's name was Lula, flew down before the girls. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Lucinda asked, surprised to see her.

Sofia folded her arms, "Why did you put that mean hex on my friend?"

"Questions, questions.." Lula said with a smirk. "I only put that hex on my daughter, little princess, because her grandmother was visiting and I didn't want her grandma to know Lucinda was now a good witch. Lucinda wouldn't be wicked willing, I knew that for sure.. so I put the spell on her while she slept. Then, once her grandma was done with her visit in the next few days, I would've removed the little spell."

Lucinda knew that her mother was trying to accept her being good, but her grandma wouldn't tolerate it so well. "So, that's why you put the spell on me.." Lucinda said, now understanding her mother's reason for that hex.

"Indeed.." Lula said.

"So.. can I come back home?" Lucinda asked her mother.

"Well, not until your grandma is gone, or you'll never hear the end of it, dearie.. Like I'm not hearing the end of it.." she said with a smile.

Lucinda smiled, "Yeah, that's true.. I don't want none of that. Will you tell me when she leaves?"

"Yes, dear.. You'll be alright here?" She asked, kind of carelessly.

Lucinda and Sofia nodded.

"The castle is only a short walk away, after all." Sofia said.

"Very well, I'll see you in a couple of days.." She waved and flew away.

Sofia and Lucinda went back to roasting marshmallows, and once they had their fill of that, Lucinda made bowls of their favorite soups appear of their dinner for the night. Then, they decided on blueberry pancakes for their breakfast in the morning.

THE END

And sorry for any grammar mistakes I didn't catch. 


End file.
